Only this Once
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Sookie goes to Fangtasia to give Eric a piece of her mind for tricking her into drinking his blood and creating the bond, but in doing so smutty action occurs. E/S. Smut galore.


Only This Once- Oneshot

Sookie walked through the doors of Fangtasia with Bill by her side. She tried to close her mind because she knew that everyone could tell that she was just a mere human and that made her anxious. She also hated to hear that thoughts that reverberated in every single person's head, although in this case it was every vampire's head. She always had wished that she didn't have this ability and while it came in handy sometimes, never in a vampire bar.

Bill took her elbow gently in his hand and guided her towards Pam. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sookie? You should let me handle it and _him,"_ he added with a snarl.

"This is my responsibility, Bill, and while I appreciate you asking if it's uncomfortable for me, it's something that I have to do." She turned towards him. "I know you don't quite understand and I really don't expect you to, but there is no question about doing this. Okay?"

Bill sighed theatrically, "I don't understand it all. He tricked you, Sookie. There's no other way to look at it. What more is there to know?"

Just as Sookie was about to open her mouth and try to explain further what she was attempting to do, Pam approached them. "He's in his office." She uttered no further words.

Sookie started making her way to Eric's private quarters and Bill was following her when Pam put a restraining hand on Bill. "I'm under strict orders only to let Miss Stackhouse in, Compton. You're to stay down here and wait for her while they take care of the business they have to discuss."

Bill was instantly infuriated. "No fucking way." He enunciated every single word.

"Bill," she began. "Don't make a scene! Let me go talk to Eric and we can be on our way. It's better if I do this alone anyways. I don't need your protection."

"Sookie," there was a pleading tone in his voice. "You don't know what he's capable of."

Sookie laughed with bitterness laced throughout her voice. Of course she knew. She was well aware of Eric's trickery. "I'm going. Try to stay calm down here. I just need to give him a piece of my mind and let him know that this behavior is not going to be acceptable."

She turned on her heel, away from Bill and Pam and she didn't need to look behind her to know that they were arguing about only one thing…her and Eric.

She made it the rest of the way to his quarters and stood before the wooden door. She didn't even bother to knock. He was expecting her anyways. She pushed the door the rest of the way open and there he stood. A slight smirk on his face, his golden hair pushed back from his face, and he had his usual uniform on: a tight black tank, black boots, a jacket and ridiculously tight pants that molded to his ass and all of the sudden Sookie was assaulted by the memories of the last time that she had been here alone with Eric. It had only been a month ago and it had started out with them arguing.

"_Eric, you have to stop this! You're tormenting Bill on purpose and now it's even getting to me!"_

_He stepped closer to her shaking frame and whispered, "How are you being tormented?"_

_Sookie held up a hand to ward him off from coming any closer. "You know how! You keep telling things to Bill and it's making him go crazy. He's worried that you're going to try and steal me from him and keep me from myself, like a prize. I know you don't want that. You're just trying to drive the both of us insane and I want to know why."_

_Eric stepped closer anyway. "You know this is not the real problem, lover," he rasped. "You're not worried about Bill at all. You're worried about how strong your feelings for me are and that's the true reason that you came here today, isn't it? You're tempting danger."_

_She swallowed hard and a part of her knew that was true. She closed her eyes and waited because she knew what would come next and that was what she wanted. She could deny it all she wanted, but that didn't mean that it wasn't true and Eric knew her to well. They had that connection, a connection that she didn't share with Bill._

_Her eyes popped open when she felt his breath on her face and all of the sudden she became worried. The naked desire in his eyes thrilled her as much as it terrified her. _

_Nothing would stop him and surely it didn't. His mouth lowered to hers. The touch of his naked mouth on hers instantly sent a ripple of desire across her skin. His lips gently pressed and coaxed. His tongue lightly caressed, and she let go and gave into her hunger. Or perhaps, as with most of her feelings for Eric, she really didn't have a choice. He drew her tighter against him and left his hand on her waist and took his time exploring her mouth. Her lips parted further, and the kiss deepened into a lush fondling of mouths and tongues. He tasted of dark passion and the promise of curl-your-toes sex, but most of all he tasted uniquely Eric. You could never compare him to anything else._

_Her hand came to rest on his broad shoulders and she became a willing participant. The languid kiss seduced and teased until her every thought narrowed and focused on the liquid warmth of his mouth. Heat flushed her breasts and stomach and pooled between her thighs. She ran her hand up to the taut flesh of his arms, over his shoulders again, to the side of his neck. She slipped her fingers through his short fine hair and he groaned into her mouth. Eric pulled back from the kiss and looked up into her face. His harsh breath caressed her cheek as his blue eyes burned into her. The way Eric stared at her, all dark intensity, made her feel beautiful and desired and alive with anticipation. Something that Bill had never really managed to do. _

_His gaze drifted past her mouth and chin to the front of her dress. A smile of appreciation curved the corners of his lips and she saw the naked and hungry desire in his eyes and somehow it snapped her back to her senses. She had been about to do something drastically wrong and it hadn't even occurred to her except for a second ago. She couldn't be around Eric without feeling this pull of attraction, but that just meant that she couldn't be around him at all. Sookie pushed with all her might at his chest and while he didn't budge, she stumbled a few steps backward. The confusion pulsed in every part of her body, but the stronger emotion was this desperate arousal that she craved and felt every time she was around Eric. And without another word, she picked up her purse and dashed out of his office and as far away as she could get from Eric Northman._

As Sookie recalled that day, embarrassment flooded through her veins and here she was again, but this time was going to be different or at least that's what she told herself. She wasn't quite sure she even believed that.

Eric gave her the usual onceover. "So what is this meeting that you called about, lover? Or are you here to finish what we started the last time we were alone in my office?" A sinful smile lit his features.

Her legs turned weaker. "I'm not here for that," she hissed. "And you promised me in Dallas that we wouldn't ever mention that again. It was an error in judgment on both of our parts. That's all." Her argument sounded thin even to her own ears.

Eric nodded once, as though he believed what she was saying, which he didn't.

She took a step towards him and said furiously, "I'm here to discuss how you tricked me into drinking your blood when I didn't have to! And now we have this ridiculous bond that ties us together forever!"

Eric jerked angrily. "I saw an opportunity and took it."

His causal manner infuriated her. "So that gave you the right to do that to me?

"Sookie, cut all the bullshit out. One of the things you might not realize about the bond that I created was that I can feel _everything. _I'm in tune with your senses and things that not even Bill knows I do. I can feel your arousal right now and how much you want me. In fact, it's making me hard. Are you going to keep denying the attraction that we have?"

His words instantly licked the flames that had been dancing in her stomach and made her burn hotter. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and saw mirrored in his own eyes that deep attraction and pull that she felt towards him and she realized that he was right. The reason that she came here wasn't because she was annoyed with him (although she was) it was because she wanted him and was tired of fighting the attraction.

For once, she just wanted to let go and not be made aware of the consequences of her actions. For once she didn't want to have to worry about Bill or how what she was doing was in the wrong. She just wanted to give into what she was feeling. Only once.

She said nothing and that seemed to confirm to Eric how much she wanted him and this. He moved closer and he cupped her between the legs. They would be no foreplay this time and while her brain was telling her to leave now while still could; Sookie wasn't going to listen to it. She needed this and nothing else mattered in the moment.

"You're already wet," Eric moaned. A moan that sent more shivers and tingles along her skin. His fingers slid beneath the crotch of her panties, and he parted and touched her slick flesh. She whispered his name, then turned her face into his shoulder. The tips of his fingers brushed her where she was most sensitive, and she bit the hard muscle at the top of his arm.

"Sookie."

"Hmm?" She kissed the spot that she's bitten.

"Nothing. Just Sookie." With each stroke of his fingers, he fed her intense desire and shut out everything but her need to feel him inside of her.

She clumsily undid the first few buttons of his jeans and snaked her hand inside. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Typical of Eric, she thought with a small grin. She closed her fist around the shaft of his cock. The air whooshed from his lungs, and she moved her hand up and down the long hard length of him, feeling the tight silkiness of his skin and the incredible heat. She raised her lips to receive his kiss and took the plump head of his penis in her hand. She squeezed and a low groan sounded deep in his chest. His mouth opened wide over hers, and she tasted his passion, hot and vibrant on his tongue. Dimly she heard the voices of patrons down in Fangtasia, but nothing existed beyond Eric. Beyond the scent of him, the smooth texture of his hard flesh, and the length of him.

Eric picked her up and moved her to his desk and placed her gently down.

He removed her panties. He then moved between her legs and hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his jeans. Slowly, he pushed them down his thighs, revealing first the blond hair that grew thicker low on his belly. Then his erection jutted free, huge and powerful. He took himself into his hand as his heated gaze moved over her.

"Unbutton your dress, Sookie," he said, his voice raw. "I want to see you. All of you."

The air around her was charged with longing as she worked each button until the dress lay open. She raised her arm to pull him close, but he planted his hands by her hips and lowered his face to her belly. Eric kissed her navel and stomach, and buried his face in her cleavage. His rough cheeks chafed her breasts as his wet mouth placed more kisses there. His smooth erection brushed the inside of her thigh and sent a shudder throughout her body.

With unsteady hands, she brought his face to hers. Their gazes met and held as he began his entry. He gave her one final look and she nodded slightly. A deep feral sound vibrated through his chest as he pushed the broad head of his hot cock inside of her, then his hips rocked back and forth. A slow and easy rhythm, giving her time to stretch and adjust before he grasped her thighs, and with one final thrust, he buried himself fully. Sookie gasped and grabbed hold of his shoulders. He filled her completely, the heat of him burning her up inside. A moan she could not control poured from her throat and she wrapped one leg around his waist.

Eric sucked in a breath and held it. Beneath her hands his muscles had turned to stone. "Sookie," he whispered against his cheek, his voice rough with lust. He repeated her name over and over again, as though he would never get tired of saying it. He pulled halfway out, then lunged forward. "So good."

Like the blast of a furnace, heat spread across Sookie's skin. Down her legs to the soles of her feet. Up her belly and across her breasts and arms. Each thrust felt better than the last, leaving her greedy for more. Leaving her wanting. Wanting. Wanting more. More of him.

In and out, harder. Faster. She couldn't breathe. And still it went on. Stroking exquisite pleasure, and just when she thought she would combust, he placed a hand beneath her bottom, tilted her pelvis, and dove a little deeper.

"Eric," she whispered on a panted breath. "Eric. Don't stop."

"You know that I wouldn't even if you asked," he managed as he hammered into her.

Below his wife-beater where their bellies touched, their skin stuck together. He wrapped his arm around her, and she felt completely consumed by him. With his taking of her, surrounding her, and him. Driving her toward orgasm with each thrust of his hips and stroke of his velvet penis. Her entire world was focused on the place he touched inside of her and how good he made it all feel. Her mind reeled and she may have spoken out loud, but she wasn't quite sure. She closed her eyes, and he placed his hands on the side of her face. "Sookie, open your eyes and look at me."

She managed his request, but barely. Her whole world was focused on where his body joined hers and the intense rush of sensation that had taken over and was forcing her to meet each plunge of his hips.

"I want you to look at me. I want to see your eyes when I make you come and not Bill," he said, then he got his wish as the first wave of orgasm took hold and pulled her into its fury. Her body arched and she clung to him as his body drove her into the vortex of hot, mind-numbing pleasure. She opened her mouth, and he kissed her, swallowing her long moan, taking everything she had and then demanding more.

Eric tangled his fingers in her hair and a groan rumbled deep within his chest. "Fuck," he said savagely. His hips pumped faster and harder, then he drove into her one last time.

In the aftermath, their labored breathing filled the air. She wasn't certain how long they lay together, Eric supporting most of his weight on his forearms, while his body covered hers.

And when Sookie's breathing finally returned to normal, then came the overwhelming guilt as common sense returned. The guilt that she had pushed aside because she had wanted this so much and nothing could have stopped her in the moment.

She thought of Bill. How good he was to her and still she didn't feel sorry for what she had just done, but just ashamed of betraying him. She had just been lucky that he hadn't stormed up there and demanded to know what was taking so long. She would guess that Pam would probably stop him though.

Eric's hand traced up and down her arm and the tingles returned. She batted his hand away and buttoned her dress back up, while she looked for her panties. She finally located them under his desk chair and pulled them on. She then allowed herself to look at him again.

He was still gloriously naked and just staring at her. The flush began to creep back into her. "This shouldn't have happened. I take full responsibility for what I just did, but it won't happen again. It was only this once."

Eric's eyes searched hers as she moved backwards toward the door and just as she grasped the knob and was going to leave, he spoke. "You can tell yourself whatever you want, Sookie. But we both already know that you'll be back because Bill can't give you what you need. I also know you better than anyone ever has and the bond is only going to grow stronger. You'll be back," he repeated.

Sookie tried to gulp in a few quick breaths and quickly dashed out of his private quarters. As she shut the door, she heard his chuckle. And as she descended the stairs and made her way back to Bill, she knew only one thing. She would be back. She needed Eric.

Fin.

**A/N: My first attempt at writing True Blood smut. Feedback is always lovely. **


End file.
